Digimon The Next Gen
by CrimsonGallantmon
Summary: A re-make of my old story Digimon Remix which is no longer on the site.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon: The Next Gen

Digimon: The Next Gen

By Darkblaze-Knight/CrimsonGallantmon

(Author's Note – I don't own the Digimon anime (Toei Animation), toys or card game (Bandai). Any Digimon marked with a "V" belong to people like Xuza and DemonDragonKaidou from Deviantart whose permission allowed me to have them in the story. However, I do own all the human characters and other Digimon such as Archaedramon, Calaveramon, Felsenhundmon, and others.)

The Legend 

_Among the many legends known through out the entire Digital World guarded within the vaults of the ancient Library of the Sovereigns, only one holds a particular place among many who believe it with all of their hearts; the Legend of the Codex._

_Long ago when the Digital World was young and the four Sovereigns were about to enter their fated state of eternal slumber from their great battle with the Seven Demon Lords for dominance over all Digimon, there existed a great tension between the pure Digimon and the newly-arrived Hybrid Digimon (Digimon with more of human equalities) who viewed by each side with unease and displeasure. As their distrust grew, their distrust turned to anger, soon anger made way for hate, and then violence soon spread across the continents as Digimon turned against one another and man lost their lives and homes during the terrible outbreak. But secretly deep in the grim churnings of the feared Dark Ocean, the violence and evil that raged on between Hybrids and pure Digimon slowly began to take form. By the time many realized their mistake to hate, it was too late; the dark side of their minds had become a being of Sovereign-like power and sinister nature. This creation was the monster Arkadimon; a black leviathan who hungered for the damned souls of those who acted in evil. Once freeing itself from the prison which it spawned from, Arkadimon began to __ravage the many continents to feed itself upon pain and death. _

_As Arkadimon roamed across the globe, destruction was only left behind; mountains fell, villages were made into ruins, and once green valleys were turned into grim wastelands by this fiend's will. But the Sovereigns did not leave the Digital World and its inhabitants without defense against this monstrous threat; they left their beloved realm with three mighty heralds of power and zealous hearts. This noble triad was made of these great beings; strong Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, priestly Susanoomon, and knowledgeable Chronomon Holy Mode who knew well the enemy they would have face. Gathering armies made of Hybrid and pure Digimon who have witnessed the brutal force of Arkadimon. But the heralds knew in their hidden doubts this wouldn't be enough to defeat Arkadimon._

_But as Arkadimon drew closer to the fabled Imperial Continent and the heralds' forces gathered to what was thought to a final stand against the behemoth, hope came in shape of six mysterious Digimon who encountered Arkadimon on the shrine-continent's shoreline. A short yet bloody battle then raged between the villain and these brave fighters, only to end with the five turned to stone by the monster's will. But this left Arkadimon tried and weak, allowing the three heralds to deliver a great final blow with their armies at the monster and deleted its fractal code for good. After this famed battle, the heralds searched the five who brought their armies victory, but none found their solid forms anywhere on the continent. _

_As many know, the heralds took up separate ways from each other; Susanoomon with his belief that the Sovereigns were truly gods gathered the six Celestials (Cherubimon, ClavisAngemon, __Dominimon__, GuardiAngemon, Ophanimon__, and Seraphimon)__ to enforce the spiritual will of their gods. Imperialdramon soon took to create the Royal Knights as defenders of the weak and honest and to counter anything the darkness came to harm the Digital World. But the last herald Chronomon did not found any band of followers to command, instead he took to writing down the knowledge he gained over many years into a simple book that held many things to know, including much about the demon Arkadimon himself. This legendary text crafted by Chronomon became known nowadays as the Codex; claimed by elderly Digimon to hold spells that could summon Arkadimon and others with the force of magic._

_Soon after the fall of the great demon, a short-lived age of peace disappeared and division soon came now in the form of where was to be the final resting place of the powerful relic. Armies again rampaged across the continents as the division for guardianship grew more and more deeper into the already wounded world. At long, the last of the Librarian-Lords (the chosen guardians of the Codex), Magimon (some claim to be the heir of Chronomon's wisdom) used all of his mythical power to create an enchanted boundary that ran around the Digital World, keeping away those who carved to use the Codex for their own desires from those who wished it to be for the use of all. The new hemispheres were named after the dominant seasons that took over; the Summer Hemisphere for its eternal warm weather thus the bitter cold and storms ruled over the Winter Hemisphere._

_Now in modern times, a great warlord of growing dominance among the Digimon trapped in the Winter Hemisphere called Fenrirmon desired now only the freedom to escape his unfriendly realm of ice to lay claim upon the land of the so-called weak "Summerlings" (Digimon that live in the Summer Hemisphere) while in the more-peaceful Summer, the elder Sagemon (V) who currently protects the Codex has felt that some being carves the relic's mysterious power and now the Keeper has disappeared. The Royal Knights and the rulers of the Summer Hemisphere (Alphamon and EmperorGreymon) now worry that the Codex has either fallen to the wrong hands or something more dreadful has happened to Sagemon, thus this is where our story begins and an adventure like no other will be born…_

Chapter 1 – The Fall of the Codex

The Digital World – Location Unknown – Time Unknown

The ancient corridors of the stone tower seemed to be infinite as Piximon buzzed up the old staircase with silent thoughts in his mind. He knew that his dear and old friend dwelled up in the highest room in the tower and had summoned the Fairy Digimon to speak about something important, but the Ultimate Digimon had several questions which he wished to ask.

Piximon

Type: Data

Level: Ultimate

Group: Fairy Digimon

Attacks: Pixi Bomb, Fairy Tail, Pixi Portal

The smallest Ultimate-Level Digimon known in the Digital World, Piximon can be strong fighters in any battle by tossing enchanted explosives at their opponent. They also are skilled in the art of teleportation; creating portals that allow them to be in any part of the Digital World within seconds.

Piximon finally found himself at the top of the primordial staircase and the door of the room where his comrade lived in right in front of his tiny black eyes. The Fairy Digimon flew swiftly to the wooden door and opened it quietly not to alarm his friend. "Ah, Piximon…my dearest of my allies. I was excepting your arrival." Spoke a voice filled with wisdom and years past from behind the door. Piximon grinned at the sound of his partner and so he answered, "Sagemon, do you always have to use your gift of foresight when I come around to visit? It _is _getting quite ridiculous you know…" Now the door was wide open and Piximon could see the figure of Sagemon floating above the ground in a ghostly form.

Sagemon

Type: Vaccine

Level: Champion

Group: Beast Digimon

Attacks: Silent Necromancy, Lockbox

A Digimon who has spent thousand of years studying the art of magic; excluding spells that belong to dark magic; often a Sagemon will then meditate for three decades without food, drink, or rest after learning each a new spell lore before returning to study again.

Sagemon held no smile upon his shaggy face but Piximon could tell from his friend that Sagemon was quite pleased to see him again. "I received your urgent message so I had to come. I had to be cautious though; the Royal Knights are still searching for you and the Cod…the _you-know-what_ and it isn't easy to use my Pixi Portal with them patrolling every village and continent in the hemisphere." Said Piximon as he buzzed up to Sagemon. Sagemon only nodded as a sign of understanding and floated over to a tiny crib and stared into it. There sleeping in it was a tiny orange-like creature with white foam covering its backside silently. Piximon hovered over the crib and flashed a small grin across his face as he eyed the In-Training Digimon. "So…I see that you're caring for a Foamon (V), why is that?" asked Piximon as he turned his attention to the Beast Digimon who stood nearby. Sagemon sighed under his breath and finally he answered, "I believe…that this little one has a greater purpose to perhaps…become my student and later maybe the next keeper of the Codex…" Sagemon paused at the mentioning of the powerful relic of long ago. Piximon fell silent too as his thoughts turned to the power of what the ancient book held.

"Come, we came to speak about more important matters rather than the future of this child..." Sagemon then said and soon turned away to a wooden chest standing alone in the right corner of the room. Piximon followed and stood by Sagemon's side as he eyed the chest. Soon Sagemon murmured a strange incantation under his breath that Piximon couldn't hear and the chest began to creak open by some unknown force. It was done by magic and though he had seen it many times in different times, The Ultimate Digimon found himself still feeling uncomfortable around its presence. Sagemon soon reached into the trunk and soon he held in both paws a large black leather book. The cover was marked with strange silver markings (Piximon learned from his friend that each symbol was a mark of the great elements) and the pages were ancient; colored tan and each one appeared to have minor tears.

"Behold old friend, the burden bestrode upon me for ages…this relic which has caused conflict and division among us," Sage proclaimed as he grasped the Codex in hand and presented it to Piximon. Piximon felt two emotions racing through him as he stared blankly at the frame of the Codex: amazement…and fear. "Piximon, I sense that a dark power is rising within the wastelands of the Winter Hemisphere and now it craves the power of the Codex," Piximon was alarmed by this and soon he asked, "What! That's impossible; no Digimon from the Winter Hemisphere can pierce through the barrier established long ago by Magimon!" Sagemon nodded and said, "True, Piximon, you are correct. But there are those who have placed enchants upon themselves to make themselves invisible to the barrier's magic." Piximon stood silent after hearing this, dreading the idea of wicked Digimon from the other section of the Digital World rampaging across the continents of the Summer. "The hearts of our eastern brethren are as bitter as the cold they dwell within, thus it is likely that a great warlord may be the threat but I am truly not sure," Sagemon said to quiet Piximon, a tone of wariness hung in his voice. Piximon knew of what his partner was saying and he became more silent.

"Ah…how touching…it's so…_sickening _to watch…" squawked a ruthless and dry voice from the eastern side of the room. Both startled and alarmed, both Piximon and Sagemon turned to the other side to see a large black bird with a skull as its face and several pieces of bone sticking outward perched upon the edge of the window. The bird's glowing violet eyes were filled with wicked thoughts as they eyed the surprised Digimon and soon it caught sight of the Codex. "Con…Condormon," finally stammered Piximon as he soon knew who they were facing and continued to say, "How did he find me?"

Condormon

Type: Virus

Level: Ultimate

Group: Undead Bird Digimon

Attacks: Bone Cyclone, Dark Wing Blade

An avian Digimon possessed with a cunning mind and vile intellect, Condormon is one of the most notorious servants of the warlord Fenrimon and serves as a scout to the Winter Hemisphere's inhabitants.

Condormon's beak flashed a cold grin as he stood motionless upon the window ledge to allow the fear of the two friends to soak into the mood. Finally the Undead Bird spoke, "It wasn't hard to follow you, little pixie since you're easy to spot airborne…'' Condormon turned his hungry eyes toward Sagemon who stood with unease by the intrusion (but didn't show it) and continued, "And now old man, hand over the Codex quietly and no one will get hurt…it's that simple to do yes?" Sagemon stood firm by the Undead Bird's words and grasped the Codex harder in his hands; a gesture of refusal as his answer. The grin fell to a scorn on Condormon's beak and his eyes stared now with a spark of wrath. "I hate to repeat myself, but your stubbornness leaves me no chance…give me the Codex now _or else_…" snarled the Viral Digimon as his eyes began to narrow at Sagemon. Sagemon shook and quietly said, "Your master will not gain even a single grain of knowledge from the Codex as long as I'm holding it." Piximon felt brave at his friend's words but knew that Condormon wouldn't give in to the answer.

At last, the Undead Bird Digimon showed his anger as his cool nature dissolved and his talons clutched hard upon the ledge (small cracks were made in the process) while his eyes glowed more brighter than normal. "Now…I was trying to be kind enough to let you and your friends live…but now…you have just signed your death warrant old man, and I won't be sweet for the child here…". Suddenly shadows from each corner of the room began to shockingly move near the perch of Condormon and soon they began to warp and transform until there stood a band of crazed Vilemon who eyed Piximon and Sagemon on with utter hunger.

Vilemon

Type: Virus

Level: Champion

Group: Evil Digimon

Attacks: Nightmare Shocker, Demon Darts

These Digimon are known to feed upon a person's greed, which increases their power as the human continues to make themselves more avarice. In the Winter Hemisphere, Vilemon are used as foot soldiers by great warlords, only to used as fodder by their master.

Piximon drew out his spear in defense from the summoned Vilemon while Sagemon began to mutter an ancient incantation as the Vilemon began to come forward to them. Condormon soon spread out his huge wings and squawked hoarsely, "Attack!" At the sound of the command, the Champion-Level Digimon soon attacked, charging up each a dark energy ball in their claws (hands?). But before the Vilemon could launch their attack, Piximon struck at them by waving his spear like a wand and soon a bomb manifested from nowhere and exploded in front of the evil swarm. Condormon growled with fury as he watched the lackeys were shot across the room from the blast. Then again, Condormon remembered, he had setup some backup in case for this situation (the though made the Undead Bird cackle under his breath.) Suddenly the tower began to rumble and shake as something was causing the castle to quake. Sagemon's eyes were wide open with shock and he stared back between Condormon and the cradle with Foamon laying in it in the left corner. "What are you doing? You'll destroy us all!" cried the Beast Digimon to Condormon who sat quietly and menacingly upon the ledge.

The Ultimate-Level Digimon grinned coldly and soon he replied in a chilling tone, "You brought this upon yourself and others…I just want to have a peaceful trade and no one would have gotten hurt. But you spoiled the chance…so I arranged for a couple of Kenkimon to tear down this place to rubble." Laughing at his so-called success, Condormon spread out his wings and took flight away from the castle. Piximon gulped upon hearing the words of the Viral Digimon and realized that Condormon had prepared for this and wouldn't care for the life of an In-Training Digimon who dwelled in this place. "Sagemon, we would to save Foamon and get out of here!" But Sagemon didn't say a word. He stood there quietly and strangely the Beast Digimon began to cast a new incantation. "Sagemon, what are you doing!? We have no time for some magic tricks! We have to get out of here before this place falls apart!" shouted Piximon to his old comrade as soon stone began to fall out of the roof and walls. But Sagemon didn't reply and continued to mutter his spell. "Piximon…" finally grunted Sagemon as a green aura surrounded his form; he gasped and soon continued to speak, "My spell is able to hold the tower in place before it collapses…but only for a limit of time."

Piximon stood silent as he continued to listen to his friend; "Hear my words, Piximon; I can't leave while the spell is active so you must leave with the Codex and the young one." Piximon was startled at what Sagemon had said and so he protested, "You want me to do these things?! I can't leave without you, my dear friend, and that is no lie!" Sagemon grunted as he added more power to the spell and slowly he replied with a tone of pain in his words, "This is no time for arguing, Piximon! You must go and take the Codex to a safe distance from here! You and I both know that if Fenrimon were to get his hands on the knowledge within the Codex, the entire Digital World will fall into an age ruled by tyranny and darkness and that I am trying to prevent from happening!" Piximon first hesitated but soon he did what he was told; first taking the Codex from Sagemon's hands and then flew over the cradle and picked up Foamon who manage to sleep the whole time. With these two secured in his small yet firm grip, Piximon flew out from the window, leaving his oldest and dearest comrade behind in the crumbling building.

Sagemon groaned in pain as the spell began to loosen and faint. He could the Kenkimon at work, the loud crashing of their steam shovel claws thru the ancient stone of the castle and the screams of their exhaust pipes. Suddenly the northern wall fell apart and a massive ball-like robot came into sight, stomping everything under its heels. _So…Condormon has also hired a Bulbmon to do his dirty work,_ thought Sagemon as he stared straight at the monstrous Machine Digimon that was marching its way towards him.

Bulbmon

Type: Data

Level: Ultimate

Group: Machine Digimon

Attacks: Mad Pump, Octagon Attack

A powerful Machine Digimon who often is charge of any Kenkimon demolition team, Bulbmon's unique octagonal shell is invulnerable to most close combat attacks and ranged ones too.

Although the Champion knew it was a terrible idea to do since in his current form, he held the bounding spell together; this Bulbmon had left him no choice but to fight back and let the entire tower fall apart. A bright light surrounded the Beast Digimon and a simple command was spoken: _Sagemon digivolve to…NIDHOMON! _(V) The light fainted to reveal a long furry draconic form with the face of a hungry and angry hound with seven purple slave souls hovering close to it standing face-to-face with the unflinching Bulbmon.

Nidhomon

Type: Vaccine (?)

Level: Ultimate

Group: Holy Dragon Digimon

Attacks: Petrified Spire Roots, Ancient Incantation

Like his mythical namesake, Nidhomon is ever hungry but only for the enemies he battles against. The slave souls that attend this massive being aid in his attacks and are actually the ones that once belonged to defeated opponents forced to serve Nidhomon.

"So, you think you can barge in here and try to flush me out in the open for your employer?" growled Nidhomon in a loud and grizzly voice to his foe, "Well…think again!" At once, the Holy Dragon roared a battle-cry and instantly charged Bulbmon with full force. The impact of the blow made a wall collapse and soon the rubble and dust of the tower came in to blacken the clash of the two Ultimate Levels as the spell was finally broken.

From afar in the air, Condormon could see as the primordial castle finally fell into pieces and a large cloud of dust and debris. Now all he had to do was search thru the rubble and find the old man, the book, or both. Anyway, Lord Fenrimon would be pleased with his work…and maybe, he could awarded the place of being Fenrimon's right-hand mon and get rid of that stinkin' flamboyance freak NeoDevimon. Condormon grinned as his imagination took over; it was always to think of what he would do to NeoDevimon, so many possibilities and ideas of torture…but the Undead Bird knew now that it would be actual reality soon once he claimed his master's desire…

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2– Digital Impact on Magnificent Mile

Chapter 2– Digital Impact on Magnificent Mile

The Real World – Chicago, IL, USA – 10:17 a.m.

Fifteen–year-old Abe Copper was fast asleep, snoring his head off and lying in a messed-up bed until his alarm clock began to ring. Abe didn't move at all and soon the sound of the alarm grew louder and annoying as each passing second. At last, annoyed from the sound that woke him up; Abe reached a fist and slammed it upon the clock to silence it. Groaning out of bed, Abe stood up and placed his legs upon the carpet and began to do his usual routine of the morning: He went and took a quick warm shower, do the usual bathroom stuff, and dressed him in a green sweatshirt with a white t-shirt underneath, a pair of jeans, socks, and navy-blue goggles upon his head. "Yo Abe! Will you hurry in there?! Mom's starting to worry about you and so I came up to check if you didn't die…something like that…" a voice shouted from behind Abe's bedroom door. Abe knew that belonged to his older brother Joe who was going to college this upcoming fall. "Hold your freaking' horses Joe! Tell Mom I'm coming down!'' hollered Abe as he finally fastened on a belt around his waist.

A quiet chuckle was made and then Joe replied, "O.k. then, lil bro. See ya downstairs…" Abe heard the loud footsteps of his older sibling heading downward to the family's kitchen. Abe soon flung out of his room and processed to run down the staircase of their apartment and into the dining room to get his breakfast. "Abraham J. Copper! You had me worried for a while but now you can have your breakfast and get ready for school." Cried out Abe's mother from the kitchen as she was busy cooking something on the stove (_maybe it was bacon_ thought Abe to himself). Abe picked up a chair with his backpack on it from the table and pulled it to start eating his first meal of the day.

Once at the table, Abe saw his mother come out of the kitchen and placed a plate of fried eggs with sausages and hash browns in front of him. Quickly after the tasty food was placed in his sight, Abe instantly chomped into it and soon he was finished in minutes (pretty fast-eater, huh?). "Wow, even though I seen many times, I'm still impressed about how fast you finish your plate…" said Abe's mother as she returned to the table and picked up the dirty plate to be washed in the kitchen. Abe rose from his seat and snatched his backpack and began to dash toward the door to start his long walk toward his school. Once after he flung the door wide open and stepped out of the apartment, he stepped down the small concrete stairs and began his journey through on the sidewalk.

Abe knew that his mom was lucky to chosen an apartment nearby Magnificent Mile; this was where the best stores and restaurants of downtown Chicago were, and Abe could get to them simply by walking. He walked between the streets of South Michigan Avenue and Roosevelt Road and turned onto the sidewalk on South State Street. There were sights to see along the way, such as people walking together or having a cup of coffee from Starbucks and seeing cars coming into Chicago from Indiana, Kentucky, Michigan and even some from Mississippi. Abe continued to enjoy the sight-seeing while keeping his feet on the right direction to his school.

Moments (and many spotted views) later, Abe found at the front door of his high school where his best friend stood waiting near. "Hey Rich!" shouted Abe as he climbed the steps and stood by his friend. The two then performed their secret handshake (I'm not telling what it is, it's a secret!) and together, the duo walked into the building side by side. Fifteen-year-old Richie Gunderson was not only Abe's best friend, but also the one who introduced him into the unique of Digimon World Online. This was the ultimate in Digimon gaming for any Digimon fan of every age; the game allowed one to customize and create their own Digimon and to move across many of the continents of the Digital World created for the game (it was Richie's uncle who headed the development and designs of the video game). While on their way to Algebra 2, Richie soon asked, "So…Abe? You got any update on your game profile yet? My uncle says that it due today…" Abe paused for a thought and quickly said, "Nada, nothing yet. My profile's still the same and I still can't found the freaking right Digivolution for Archaedramon!" Richie sighed at Abe's remark; Archaedramon was Abe's custom Digimon and his most favorite, one in shape of a feathered velociraptor whose attacks involve shooting an opponent with flaming feathery darts and clawing at them with its sharp claws. The bad part about it was that Abe couldn't find a Digivolution for Archaedramon sadly (Richie once tried to tell Abe to try out the Digivolution line for ShiningGreymon but Abe stubbornly refused.)

Hours later when school was done for the weekend (it was Friday), Abe and Richie walked together back to Abe's apartment to see if the game update occurred on Abe's laptop. After several miles, the duo reached their destination. But as soon Abe and Richie managed to step inside, the duo heard a similar voice from the dining room cry out, "Oh! I didn't know that you were having a friend over…" Abe and Richie turned their attention to the source of the voice and saw Abe's mom standing at the table with a cup of green tea in her hands. Abe groaned under his breath and with clenched teeth spoke to his mother, "Mom…we're just going up to my room to check something out on my laptop…and you know Richie, he's being coming here since he became my best friend!!" Richie. How are your parents doing?" Richie answered kindly, "My mom's fine, Ms. Copper, and so is my dad. Oh, I almost forgot…my mother told me to remind you that the next book club meeting is on next Thursday." Abe grasped Richie by his right arm and flashing a false smile on his face, Abe said to his mom, "Why thank you Rich for that _kind_ update, but now…you can update my game profile on my computer, so _let's go_!!" Abe rapidly ran up the stairs with Richie being dragged behind, while this happened, Abe's mom called out from the dining room, "O.k. due. Have fun on the computer and stay on safe websites!" Abe didn't have time to answer the call since he was now in his room and grabbed his black laptop from the desk and powered it on. Richie looked around at Abe's room and stared at Abe's messy and disorganized bookcase (it was messy, that's all I will say). "Dude, have you ever consented organizing your books some time, like…this weekend…**now?**" Abe snorted and replied in a grouchy tone, "You can be Mr. Clean and all that…after we check that new update on my laptop…"

About during this time, on the Navy Pier of the city, a strange battle was occurring on the high docks by the water of Lake Michigan. A tall sixteen-year-old boy of Mexican origin stood firmly with an odd violet pager-like device in hand against the face of a monstrous gray creature with a terrible stench reeking from its body that roared and growled at its prey (or so it thought).

Raremon

Type: Virus

Level: Champion

Group: Ghost Digimon

Attacks: Acid Sludge, Breath of Decay

This Digimon is a living toxic waste dump that lives only to destroy everything that get in its way. Raremon are also known to have the foulest smell ever and no one can even stand to be around them by this.

The stranger stood quietly, though weary by the stench of his opponent, and grasped his device hard in his warm palm. Soon a short skeleton dressed in a purple and black poncho with a large sombrero on its skull appeared from the shadows and stood by the teenager's side. "Amigo listo?" (Ready pal?) asked the boy in Spanish to his partner as they stared at the Raremon that was slowly moving toward them with hunger in its emotionless eyes. The skeleton grinned with glee (which is oddly impossible for one to do) and simply replied back in Spanish, "Era hombre listo nacido..." (I was born ready man…).

Calaveramon

Type: Virus

Level: Rookie

Group: Puppet Digimon

Attacks: Skull Bash, Tequila Cannon

. According to some folklore, this Puppet Digimon serves as a beacon of the afterlife and can contact spirits of the netherworld for aid.

As soon the smelly Ghost Digimon was almost upon the duo, the boy quickly rose out the hand with the bizarre item and cried out loud for the Viral to hear: "_Elemental Charge!! Digivolution Activate!_" A bright light surrounded Calaveramon before the sight of Raremon and soon as the light faded away, a six-foot tall skeleton dressed in Old American West clothing with a pair of pistols in a holster stood silently with a gloved hand tipping the ten-galloon hat on his head. Not concerned of this new threat, Raremon roared and blindly charged into battle. The new Digimon only reacted by drawing the pistols from their holsters and pointed their barrels straight at the face of his foe. The newcomer just knew that this was a quick one tonight since his foe apparently lacked a brain, and all he had to do to end it was pull the trigger…

Abe placed his orange laptop computer upon his lap as he sat on the wrinkled sheets of his bed while Richie stood over his shoulder staring at the screen. The computer powered up and soon the logo for the game appeared along with the start icon on the monitor. Abe used the mousepad of his laptop to click on the start icon to begin. Abe and Richie continued to search the game for signs of the acclaimed update but for the while they had no luck on their quest. But at long last, Richie eyed something that caught his attention while Abe was nearly asleep from the searching and shaking his friend to wake up, he said, "Abe! Wake up dude! I found the update! Check it out, it's right here!" Abe grunted and after rubbing his eyes he looked at the laptop and instantly he spotted it (since now he was wide awake). "Whoa! I can't believe it!" Abe quickly clicked on the computer and the Digivolution Line page appeared in front of the two teens.

"Your uncle…gave Archaedramon his very own Digivolution and he did it…for **me**?" remarked Abe as he stared the image of a bigger and ferocious form of his beloved Digimon that hung on the screen. "Maybe this is a gift from my uncle," Richie said as he too stared at the new Digivolution and soon he continued, "The screen says it's called Ravenermon and the techniques it can use is Saber Edge and Inferno Predator those sound pretty cool." Abe drooled with excitement at the new Digimon and he shouted, "I gotta have it! It looks so awesome!!" Abe clicked on the image and transferred it to Archaedramon's page. Richie stretched his legs (they were stiff from his standing upward) and headed to the bedroom door and said his farewells for the night. Abe powered down his computer and went off to his usual stuff before he headed into bed; took a shower, brushed his teeth, and changed into his pajamas.

Abe slowly crawled under his sheets and soon he fell asleep, dreaming about his Digimon's new Champion form and how cool it would be to see it in action against any opponent who challenged it. But outside Abe's apartment in the middle of the dark streets nearby, a strange phenomenon began to occur in a lone alley five blocks away from the apartment. A strong breeze swept through the silent alley but then suddenly slowly with each minute, an odd blue portal began to mold and expand within the shadows. At last, the portal was at its full size and soon a small (about 4'7'') figure came out from it. It awoke from its stance and was startled by its new surroundings. This place was strange and none of the sights the creature saw were any familiar. This was a brand new environment, meant to be explored. Driven by its new-found curiosity, the creature moved swiftly in the darkness, seeking to see all the new sights of this place.

Morning – 8:34 a.m.

Abe woke up with a big yawn and placed his feet from his bed upon the carpet. He scratched his hair and began to walk downstairs to get a bowl of cereal for breakfast. As he processed down the steps, but as his feet landed upon the tile floor, suddenly a moving blur from outside caught his eye. Abe turned away from his attended destination (the kitchen) and went to the front door. Slowly he grasped the doorknob and turned it to open the door. The door creaked as Abe pushed it wide open to see whatever he thought to saw out here. Abe poked his head out of the door and scanned the street for any sign of the mystery thing. Seeing that nothing was there, Abe sighed and began to close the door. Once the door was locked, Abe walked away from the entry and once in the kitchen, he went directly to the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk for his cereal. But once he closed the fridge to get his bowl, what Abe saw was behind the whole time shocked him beyond any of his senses; "Hello there. My name is…" "Archaedramon!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Predator Unleashed: Archaedramon into Ravenermon

Chapter 3 – The Predator Unleashed: Archaedramon into Ravenermon

The Real World – Chicago, IL, USA – 8:43 a.m.

Abe's eyes were wide open with horror and amazement as he found himself staring at his virtual Digimon who standing there in the blue, whipping his tail from side to side. The small raptor-like Digimon stared back at Abe with his bright violet eyes and a goofy smile upon his scaly maw that made Abe kind of feel a bit comfortable in this odd situation.

Archaedramon

Type: Vaccine

Level: Rookie

Group: Ancient Reptile Digimon

Attacks: Burning Feather, Raptor Nail

A velociraptor-like Digimon whose feathery form has been an odd puzzle among researchers, although some have theorized that it may have had an avian ancestor that existed a long time ago. Archaedramon's talons are the sharpest among their kind; able to tear through the thickest armor and strongest steel with a single slash.

"No…no way. This isn't possible, you can't be here…you're only a video game thing!" Abe took a slight step backwards and nearly fell over but he dropped the milk carton onto the floor. Archaedramon stood blankly for the moment then dived at the floor and began to slurp up the split milk greedily. Abe couldn't do anything but watch as his imaginary Digimon (now real) licked up every drop of milk. Soon the milk puddle was gone and licking off any ounce that got on his lips, Archaedramon said giddily, "Yummy! That was delicious!! Do you have more?" Abe didn't answer and continued to look with amazement at the Rookie. Archaedramon grew bored quickly and soon he walked away, looking for more stuff to eat. "Hey! Where are you going? Come back here!" Abe dashed from the kitchen and grabbed Archaedramon by the tail, yanking it hard to stop the Digimon. Archaedramon yelped in pain from the yank and cried out, "Ouch! Hey, don't pull so hard on my tail!" Abe said, "Sorry about that, but you can't just walk here in my apartment! My mother would completely freak out about having a feathery dinosaur in the building so you can't be here!"

Suddenly a yawn was heard from upstairs and soon a tried voice cried out, "Abe? Are you up? What the heck is going on down there…?" "Oh crap! It's my mom, she's awake!!" mumbled Abe sharply. Driven by the instinct of pure panic, he quickly grabbed Archaedramon and scanned the downstairs floor for a good hiding place for an Ancient Reptile Digimon to be. He finally spotted the utility closet and with swift pace he pushed Archaedramon into the closet (who made a single cry of protest) and slammed the door shut as he heard some footsteps descending the stairs. "Abe, what is going on here? I swear that I heard some racket down here…" His mother was dressed in a white bathrobe and pink slippers on her feet that flopped with each step she took on the floor. Abe first panicked mentally then he relaxed and stood calmly in front of his mom, though several drops of sweat were running down his forehead. As his mom made eye contact with him, Abe managed to speak out some words, "Nothing happened, nothing at all…just trying to get a bowl for some cereal, that's all."

Ms. Cooper stared firmly at his younger son but this was broken and she said with a suspicious tone, "Alright then," She turned away to ascend the stairs back to her bedroom and continued, "Make sure to be more quiet from now on, I'm trying to get some rest if you mind…" Watching his mother climb up the steps, Abe felt all his panic and fright fled from his mind and now his usual laid-back nature came back like a triumphant army. He turned his focus on the utility closet and opened the closet door where he found a confused and startled Archaedramon standing with a filthy mop on top of his head. "What did you do that for?" grumbled the Rookie as he clawed off the mop. Abe smirked a little and held the door wide open for Archaedramon to trot outward. Once the Digimon was out and scratching his crest of any grime that came off from the mop, Abe gathered all his senses and began to talk when Archaedramon's eyes were on him, "Do you understand why you can't be seen by anyone, not even my mom or older bro? If anybody finds out that you're real…" A pause held in his throat but Abe mustered himself together to finish his sentence, "They might hand you over to some guys who would, no, _could_, do some nasty experiments on you for the 'sake of science' or so they'll claim."

Archaedramon gulped with fear as he listened to every word Abe had spoken and slightly his feathers quivered at the very images his imagination made in his head. "Now…how can I make sure Mom or Joe doesn't discover you…" Abe was interrupted in mid-sentence by the sound of a growling stomach; "And of course how to feed you as well." Archaedramon laughed embarrassedly as now Abe knew that the Rookie was very hungry. Abe quickly got dressed and placed on his red sneakers to go get some food for Archaedramon. "Hey, can I come with you?" Abe was a bit shocked and he found himself paused in thought about this new situation. It would be nice for Archaedramon to see things of his new surroundings…however most people would be terrified at the sight of a feathered velociraptor downtown. Abe soon had an idea; he dashed into the laundry room and grabbed some of his older sibling's clothes from the basket. Once he returned with his loot he rapidly put the clothes over the raptor (who cried out some protests during the dressing). Soon Archaedramon wore a bright navy sweatshirt with the hood on his head, a pair of khaki pants, and some flip-flops on his talons.

"Abe, do I really wear these?" grumbled the Rookie as he moved his arms stiffly as though the sweatshirt was a tight straightjacket, "They're messing my feathers and I look ridiculous…" "It's for your safety Archaedramon, and let's get going." Abe headed out the door with Archaedramon tagging from behind. Abe knew an easy shortcut to a chili dog restaurant ran by an old friend of his mom so he decided to take the Digimon there to taste-test the food. After thirty-four minutes of walking (and of Archaedramon's complaining about his disguise), the two found a small building with a neon yellow sign that held bright red letters saying: Johnny's Dogs – The Best Place in the Windy City for a Chili Dog! Abe grinned; Johnny or really _Jonathan_ Michaels had a way with advertising and this was his biggest attempt to lure in hungry customers ever. Archaedramon was already drooling at the thought of devouring forty chili dogs as Abe could tell from the dribble of spit that was coming from the Ancient Reptile's mouth. A tiny bell rang from the door as Abe walked inside with Archaedramon and went up to the counter. A spiky brown-haired man with a pair of clay-brown eyes walked out from the small dusty kitchen into front of the counter and as he spotted Abe and Archaedramon, his chubby face flashed a Santa-like smile.

"Abe! I see that you brought a friend with you." The man held his jolly smile. "You're for the best tasting chili dog ever in Chicago?" "Johnny, you better know it!" Abe didn't call Johnny, Mister Michaels since Johnny preferred everyone he met to call him simply by his nickname. Johnny stared at the disguised Archaedramon with a questioning look and asked Abe, "So…are you going to tell me about your new pal here?" A lump held first in Abe's throat at the sound of that question. "Uh…he's not from around here…'" began Abe. "Oh? So where did he come from?" Abe gulped a bit and continued to tell the false tale; "Uh…he's visiting…from New York! Yeah, his uncle lives in a nearby neighborhood and he was looking for a place to eat before he meets his beloved uncle so I thought about the fact that you make the best chili dogs ever and here we are." Abe sealed the story with a perfect grin. When Johnny turned to Archaedramon to see if this was all true, Archaedramon simply nodded and that helped the fib. Johnny soon had his familiar smile on his face again and went into the kitchen to make some chili dogs for his customers. While Johnny had departed away to cook, Archaedramon leaned on his stool and whispered into Abe's ear, "Abe, since he's gone now, can you tell me what a New York is?" Abe sweat dropped in embarrassment; this was going to be a _long_ day…

The Digital World – Winter Hemisphere Main Portal – Early Noon

Condormon knew if this plan didn't work at all, Lord Fenrimon once threatened him the day before with the idea that he would seize Condormon by the neck and have him roasted alive in a soup pot and serve the Undead Bird personally to his ravenous pet Cerberumon as a tasty snack. Condormon shuddered at the very thought; this was not the ending he wanted to have, he would prefer being Fenrimon's new right-hand mon than Cerberumon's new chew toy. Condormon quickly shook off the dreadful thought and turned to his attention to the hired mercenary with his cold stare. "Remember what I'm paying you to do…so don't screw it up or else." Hissed Condormon to his paid minion. The Digimon laughed in reply and spoke with a strong Brooklyn accent, "Ha, ha! Don't get your feathers plucked off man, I know what I gotta do, I remember it as the back of my own hand; just go into the Real World, find some big book and bring it back in one piece. No sweat," Condormon glared unconvinced at the mercenary's cockiness but nevertheless he didn't really have a choice; this Digimon would have to do for now. The portal opened and soon the mercenary disappeared from sight. Condormon just hoped that this lackey did his part or Cerberumon was going to have Condormon chowder on his menu…

The Real World –Chicago, IL, USA– 12:17

Abe still was amazed at the number of chili dogs Archaedramon had consumed back at Johnny's (the exact number was sixty-six!) as he and the Rookie were walking thru downtown. Everything seemed pretty much as it was yesterday; sunny, with people walking around either with friends or talking on a cell phone while holding a Starbucks coffee in their other hand. Archaedramon gazed at everything he saw, making several "ohs" at some trees or people and some "ahs" at restaurants and shops they passed by during their travel. The two questions "What's that" and "What does that do?" showered upon Abe like heavy rain and Abe had answered very question the Vaccine asked. This was getting on the teenager's nerves but he held his temper in place and calmly to take Archaedramon on their long tour.

As the two continued on their way thru Inner Drive, the wind suddenly became more increasingly strong than usual and a mood of uneasiness fell upon the things Abe and Archaedramon sighted along the way. Abe could feel something strange in the air; it had the tone of maliciously and…something else. Something that felt cold as ice, as if it had no feeling or emotion whatsoever. Suddenly Archaedramon stopped in mid-step. Abe stopped with confusion. "Archaedramon…what's going on?" Is something wrong?" Archaedramon only growled defensively and his eyes held the gleam of an animal sensing an intruder in its territory. "Something's here…'' the Rookie snarled and cautious he moved more closely to Abe. Abe suddenly felt the sweep of a mysterious breeze and the unusual chill he had sensed before had returned.

Suddenly a horrified scream of a woman interrupted Abe's moment of mind, making him turn to the direction of the sound. Immediately he spotted something that didn't belong at all… a large and crazy red being that looked like the devil (complete with horns, tail, bat wings, and a black trident) flying in the air blasting at everything within his eyes while laughing at his work. Abe soon realized who the psycho was from his memory of the game…"That can't be…that's Boogeymon!"

Boogeymon

Type: Virus

Level: Champion

Group: Evil Digimon

Attacks: Ruby Eye, Death Crash

This Digimon is a vile fiend, his sole purpose to wreak havoc and destruction upon all good Digimon as directed to him by his master (whoever they may be). It's rumored that this is the Champion form of Impmon, a rowdy Rookie known for its rude and wisecracking nature.

"Ha, ha, ha! That's right humans, flee! Flee for your pitiful lives!!" crackled the Evil Digimon loudly as he continued to blast every citizen with his Ruby Eye technique. Abe growled at the cruelty that Boogeymon was displaying on the street. Suddenly Archaedramon dashes away from Abe, charging with predatory rage at Boogeymon. When Boogeymon at last spotted Archaedramon charging, at fist the Viral reacted with pure shock but that changed into sinister giddiness. "At last! Maybe this lil' runt can prove to be a challenge for me…" A smug grin flashed on the Viral. Boogeymon pointed the tips of his jet trident at the Rookie and with a cry of "**Death Crash!**" he skydived at Archaedramon with incredible force. The impact was brutal as Abe could watch from afar.

When the dust from the blow flew up for a short time and slowly drifted away, Archaedramon was still standing though the Ancient Reptile appeared a bit bruised and battered from the Viral's attack. This surprised Abe to see his Digimon in one piece, and so was Boogeymon. "Huh? You're standing?" snarled Boogeymon furiously as he saw that his attack failed to rid him of this new nuisance. Archaedramon wobbled a bit as he soon launched his own attack, "**Burning Feather!**" Three feathery darts were flung into the air at the Viral. Abe hoped this would work, since Archaedramon had a very good accuracy when it came to using his Burning Feather attack. But it proved to be useless; Boogeymon raised his pitchfork and blocked all three feathers that quickly incarnated into ash. "Ha, ha! Is that the best you got against me?" mocked Boogeymon at Archaedramon. Archaedramon only snarled at the cruel comment and stood firm on the sidewalk. "Let me show you how a real attack works…**Ruby Eye!**" A bright red energy burst blasted Archaedramon from the directed tips of Boogeymon's trident.

"No! Archaedramon!!" Abe ran from his safe distance to the spot where he found Archaedramon laying on the concrete and barely breathing after the last attack. "Archaedramon...'' Abe muttered and got to the Rookie's side and tried his best to help the Digimon up. "Ah…how touching," crowed Boogeymon as he soon hovered above Abe's head. In full mockery the villainous Champion continued, "I would felt all blue about this…if I was a softie like you!! Ha, ha, ha!!" This joker had gone too far. Abe clenched his hand into rock-hard fists and focused on Boogeymon with a venomous glare. This jerk had hurt too many people…and not once did he show any sympathy toward them at all. Suddenly a shining white light glowed from out of nowhere, becoming brighter with each passing second. Abe was dazzled by this new phenomenon and soon discovered that it was coming out of his pants pocket.

Time seemed to freeze by the power of the strange light but Abe was the only person able to move. Slowly with caution, he placed into his pocket and felt something wasn't there before. When he pulled his hand out, he found in his palm a bizarre pager-like device marked with a red frame and a tiny mark that looked like a flame. Abe stared at it with awe and wonder. Soon a mysterious voice filled with ages long gone spoke from nowhere in a quiet and firm tone, "Young human…you bear inside yourself a bright and burning fire that grows as I say," "A fire…inside me?" questioned Abe whose face now held a confused look. "Yes indeed. Now with this Digivice device in your hand, you can unleash that power and allow Archaedramon to reveal his inner predator…" "Wait, how do you know Archaedramon? Answer me!" But the voice was gone by now and time was slowly restoring to its original phase. But still the Digivice was still there in Abe's hand.

As Boogeymon began to move and continue to mock as he was before, Abe instantly knew what to do. He grasped the Digivice hard in his hand and glared at the Viral with newfound strength and courage. Archaedramon (once recovered from the freeze of time) was completely startled and amazed at the bravery he was seeing at his friend. "What with the new pager kid? Are you going to text me to death?" mocked Boogeymon as he spotted the red Digivice. But soon he studied the device more closely; Boogeymon began to realize that this wasn't a simple human-made pager at all, it was... "Wh-what?! That can't be…! You're…you're a Chosen!!"

Abe stood firm (yet inside was confused by Boogeymon's comment) on the sidewalk. Boogeymon flew up higher into the air and held his trident in both hands. The red devil look-alike crackled sinisterly and chimed menacingly, "Oh, this is going to be my lucky day. I might get a bonus for taking out a Chosen human from the boss…sorry kid, but I can't let you stop me from doing my job…so hope your death is quick! **Death Crash!**" Abe stood defenseless as Boogeymon was coming at him with full speed, his pitchfork aimed at his heart. Archaedramon struggled to stand straight, but once the Ancient Reptile got up he saw his only companion about to get speared by Boogeymon, the sense of protection kicked in instantly. Archaedramon immediately did a thing that someone in a state of injury like his wouldn't think of doing; the Rookie leapt between the frozen Abe and the sharp points of Boogeymon's trident in a heroic matter.

"No! Archaedramon!!" Suddenly Abe felt his very heart burning with both hatred for the Viral and fear for his game created partner. The Digivice began to glow with a fierce and fiery aura that didn't burn Abe's hands as his emotions flooded into mind and soul. Slowly, as if he was driven by an unknown force, Abe held the Digivice outward without knowing the words at all…"_Elemental Charge!! Digivolution Activate!_" As soon the words came out of Abe's mouth, Archaedramon was suddenly encased in bright and radiant light. "What the…?! What's going on?!" a freaked out Boogeymon couldn't stop himself from ceasing his attack and continued to make a fall upon the human. Things quickly happened in a blink of time: a larger and savage-looking Archaedramon appeared from the light and with its sickle-like claws slashed off the tips of Boogeymon's trident.

As this ended soon, Abe now could see what Archaedramon had become by the power of the Digivice. "Archaedramon?" "No Abe…its Ravenermon now…"

Ravenermon

Type: Vaccine (?)

Level: Champion

Group: Dinosaur Digimon

Attacks: Saber Edge, Inferno Predator

Ravenermon, in ancient times, was one of the most endurable hunters known among the continents, notorious for its ruthless cunning and skills in ambushing prey.

"My trident! You overgrow gecko, you broke my trident!" roared Boogeymon furiously as he dropped his destroyed weapon onto the ground. "You're going for pay for that!" In mindless wrath, the Viral dived from the sky at Ravenermon with a made-ready fist. But as Boogeymon was able the Dinosaur to sock him right in the snout, Ravenermon suddenly vanished before the Viral's eyes. Before the startled Boogeymon could react, Ravenermon was soon behind him, his claws raised for the kill. "Too slow Boogeymon…"hissed the large Dinosaur in a menacing tone. "**Saber Edge!**" Boogeymon felt his back on fire from the pain as the claws inflicted their mark. Boogeymon recoiled in pain and anger as he flew back from his attacker.

"**Ruby Eye!**" Boogeymon's eyes shot twin beams of heat at Ravenermon that proved to worthless as the Dinosaur dodged again with blinding speed. But Boogeymon prepared this time; as soon as the Dinosaur was upon him, the Viral launched a heavy punch into the face. Ravenermon felt only a little amount of pain from the attack but quickly he landed with both foot on the ground and his fangs bore from his mouth angrily. "Come on Ravenermon, I know you can beat this jerk now! Show him no mercy for what he did to those innocent people!" Ravenermon nodded his head in agreement and turned back his focus on his prey. Suddenly Ravenermon charged at Boogeymon with incredible endurance. Suddenly in an instant before everyone's eyes, the moving body of the Dinosaur caught ablaze with raging flames that didn't seem burn the Digimon at all. "What? What's going on?!" cried Boogeymon nervously as he could only watch with horror and confusion as the flames grew bigger with each minute.

"I hope you like summer because this is going to be hot! **Inferno Predator!**" After a flurry of hacking claws slashed and in a flash Boogeymon was screaming in pain as the fire soon engulfed his body. Soon in a matter of seconds of blazing flames and earsplitting screams, Boogeymon's form quickly dissolved and left behind only a red and purple-spotted egg in the Viral's place. Ravenermon soon changed, only back into Archaedramon who stood fresh from his battle. "We…we did it…" Abe suddenly held a great big smile and ran up to his partner and hugged him. "We did it!" shouted Abe who then followed up with a laugh. Archaedramon joined in; but only because he didn't know what to do and in his mind decided to go with the flow of things.

Far away on a high rooftop of an apartment near the street which Ravenermon and Boogeymon's battle occurred, Jose stood silently with Calaveramon at his side and watched at the newcomers with curiosity. A slight grin flashed upon the Mexican-American's face and he quietly said to his Digimon, "Well, looks like we're not the only ones in town anymore." The Puppet snorted with distaste. Come on Jose, the goggle head and his birdbrain down there just got lucky, that's all." Jose's grin still held, "You're right about that, amigo. And as they say, luck doesn't last long for anyone…"


End file.
